When you love someone
by Algum ser
Summary: Continuando a fic da Sangoweb.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.01:Mudanças e mal entendidos**

Tókio, é lá o lugar em que se localiza a maior e mais cara escola da região.É um colégio para internos, comparado aos outros, é um lugar que não se pode reclamar de muita coisa.A comida é variada e excepcional, há um playground enorme, e os quartos são divididos em repúblicas para no máximo 10 pessoas, o único problema é que os alunos têm que arcar com as despesas e dividir as tarefas.E é na república número 28 em especial em que duas amigas se preparavam para ir ao colégio.

Kagome, acorde.-fala uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, chamada Sango.

Acorda Kagome, estamos atrasadas.-persistia a garota, que já estava ficando impaciente.

Só mais cinco minutinhos Okaa-san.-reclamou Kagome, uma garota de cabelos semi-ondulados até metade das costas, que se remexia de um lado para o outro cobrindo o rosto com o lençol.

Tá legal K-Chan, foi você quem pediu por isso...-falou contando mentalmente até três.-KAGOME ACORDA!JÁ SÃO 7:40!LEVANTA DESSA CAMA DORMINHOCA!

Kagome abriu os olhos instantaneamente, caindo da cama logo em seguida.

Aii!Meus ouvidos Sango!O que de tão importante você quer me dizer para me fazer acordar de um dos poucos sonhos maravilhosos que já tive nessa minha curta vida?-perguntava a garota massageando os ouvidos com uma cara não muito animada.

Simplesmente porque nossa aula começa às 8:00 e já são 7:45 e também porque temos prova de física na primeira aula.-falava calmamente enquanto colocava a sua mochila nas costas.-sorte a sua que isso aqui é um colégio interno e é do outro lado da nossa república, além dis...

COMO É?TEMOS PROVA HOJE?KAMI-SAMA, EU NÃO ESTUDEI NADA!

Kagome começou a correr pelo quarto, completamente desorientada, pega a primeira roupa que vê no armário, soca todos os seus livros dentro da bolsa, e penteia os cabelos com toda a velocidade que pôde.

Sango, porque você não me acordou mais cedo?-perguntava enquanto folheava o livro de física e escovava os dentes ao mesmo tempo.

Muito simples!Primeiro porque estou tentando te acordar faz vinte minutos, mas você dorme como uma rocha com protetor de ouvido, e segundo porque eu não tenho essa obrigação.-falava enquanto guardava as roupas que Kagome espalhara no chão, na sua tentativa inútil de encontrar uma boa roupa para vestir.

Bem, já que de qualquer jeito eu vou me dar muito mal nessa prova, me ajuda a pelo menos revisar metade da matéria?-pergunta enquanto abre a porta da rua.

Claro que sim K-Chan!Não quero minha melhor amiga reprovando em física!-fala fazendo uma careta ao pronunciar a última palavra.

Kagome abre um lindo sorriso, daqueles que só ela sabia dar, e as duas rumam até a sala de aula.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.**

Me ferrei totalmente na prova amiga!Foi o pior dia de aulas da minha vida!-falava Kagome de cabeça baixa enquanto saia da sala de aula junto de sua amiga Sango.

Calma Kagome, você pode recuperar a nota na próxima prova.-fala enquanto tentava animar a amiga.-mudando de assunto, você não está com fome?Do jeito que você saiu apressada lá de casa, eu diria que você deve estar faminta.

É verdade, estou simplesmente morrendo de fome, preciso reabastecer.E por falar em reabastecer, precisamos fazer compras, a dispensa está ficando vazia.

Tem razão, mas a gente quer o que?Toda sexta feira, eu, você, o Kouga, a Ayame e a Rin fazemos sessão de cinema, e praticamente fazemos um arrastão na cozinha.-Fala Sango enquanto colocava um chiclete na boca.

Sem problemas, o dinheiro da nossa mesada chegou hoje, é só a gente ir lá no nosso correio e fazermos as compras.

Então vamos logo, que hoje é o meu dia de lavar a louça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku seu idiota!É tudo culpa sua, seu retardado!-reclamava um rapaz de cabelos prateados e compridos, olhos dourados e com fofas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça, chamado InuYasha, que carregava muitas malas numa espécie de carrinho.-Você é um irresponsável!

Calma InuYasha, não é culpa minha se nós fomos transferidos para outra república.-rebatia Miroku, um rapaz de cabelos negros, preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo, e com olhos tão azuis que pareciam duas safiras.-Eu não fiz nada de ilegal.

Ah não Miroku, é claro que você não fez nada...VOCÊ APENAS PASSOU A MÃO NA BUNDA DE TODAS AS GAROTAS DA REPÚBLICA!-gritava InuYasha, fazendo questão de enfatizar as ultimas palavras.

InuYasha, não fique me recriminando desse jeito, você sabe que eu não resisto a belas damas.

Pois eu acho que você não resiste a bunda delas.-falava o mais calmo que consegui, o que é meio difícil, considerando a sua personalidade explosiva.-eu ainda não entendo como fui ficar amigo de alguém tão depravado.

Não fale assim InuYasha, assim você me ofende.-falava tentando parecer muito indignado.

Esquece Miroku, agora não dá mais pra consertar a SUA burrada!

Mudando de assunto, qual é o número da nossa nova casa?

Deixe-me ver...é a número 28.

Essa república fica numa ótima localização, mas me diz aí InuYasha, quem mora lá?

Vejamos...Sango Tendou, Kagome Higurashi, Kouga Yataka, Ayame Yataka e Rin Yamasaki.

Oba!Tem muitas garotas lá!-fala Miroku num sorriso travesso enquanto dava pulinhos.

Nada disso!Vê se dessa vez se comporta Miroku, eu não quero ter que me mudar a cada cantada frustrada que você dá!

Estraga prazeres, você não gosta de mulheres não?-fala desconfiado, dando uns passinhos para longe do amigo.

Para com isso seu devasso!Você só pensa maldade!-dizendo isso bate na cabeça de Miroku

Calminha, calminha.Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Falando isso, os dois encerram o assunto, enquanto rumam em direção ao seu novo lar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ufa!Graças a Deus compramos tudo que faltava!-fala Kagome enquanto carregava algumas sacolas de compras.

E ainda alugamos os DVD's de "Anjos da noite" e "Van Helsing".-falava animadamente Sango, que também carregava muitas sacolas.

Sabe Sango, eu acho que fora esses filmes, já alugamos toda a locadora.

É mesmo, mas me diz uma coisa K-Chan, onde é q o Kouga e a Ayame estão?

Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer que eles tiveram que viajar pra Kyoto, a mãe deles está muito doente.

Tomara que ela melhore.MEU SÃO CRISTINHO!-falou quase derrubando todas as compras.

Que foi Sango?

Tem dois garotos abrindo a porta lá de casa!-falou tentando puxar Kagome pelo braço.

Verdade?Ai Kami-Sama corre, Sango!Estão arrombando nossa casa!

As duas saem correndo em direção a casa os mais rápido que podiam, não era todo dia que se via dois rapazes abrindo a porta de sua casa com a maior naturalidade.Chegando em frente à casa as duas começaram a bater neles com as sacolas.

SEU LADRÃOZINHO SAFADO!VAI ROUBAR A CASA DE OUTRO!-gritava Kagome batendo em InuYasha.

Ai, para com isso garota!-reclamava InuYasha cobrindo o rosto, podia facilmente pará-la, mas ele não gostava de usar a violência com garotas.

TARADOOO!-gritava Sango esbofeteando Miroku.

InuYasha!Me ajuda!-pedia Miroku praticamente implorando.

Eu não!Você merec...eca!-gritou InuYasha ao ser atingido por um ovo lançado por Kagome.

InuYasha segura os pulsos de Kagome.

Escuta aqui garota, nós não somos vândalos ou ladrões!

E o que são então!Por que por algum motivo estão invadindo nossa casa!-rebateu Kagome com raiva.

Primeiro porque o diretor nos deu uma cópia da chave, e segundo porque nos mudamos pra cá!

Ops!Desculpa!-falou Kagome corando e se sentindo a maior idiota do mundo

**CONTINUA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Essa fic era da Sango-web e eu agradeço á ela por ter deixado a fic por minha conta!Prometo não demorar!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2:Explicações

Bem...por favor...entrem.-pediu Kagome, com a voz ainda meio atrapalhada.

Estava se sentindo muito idiota, com o que estava com a cabeça achando que jogar um ovo na cabeça do rapaz era a melhor solução?Sabia que nunca fora muito de fazer esse tipo de coisa, então achava melhor considerar o que aconteceu um mal entendido...burrice era uma palavra um pouco forte.

Quando os dois rapazes se recuperaram da "surpresa" de que haviam sido vítimas, entraram na casa.Miroku e InuYasha analisavam o lugar de ponta a ponta.Havia uma sala grande, com poltronas e um sofá de aparência aconchegante, de frente para o sofá, uma televisão de tela plana e umas prateleiras espalhadas pelo cômodo, vasos delicadamente confeccionados, quadros de vários estilos, alguns vasos de planta, e também tinha uma gaveta enorme com muitos CD's e DVD's.

Acordando de seus devaneios, InuYasha e Miroku se sentaram cada um em uma poltrona a pedido de Sango e Kagome, e as duas sentaram em outras duas.

Bem, é melhor nos apresentarmos, o meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e essa é a minha amiga Sango Tendou.-falou Kagome já recuperada do mico que havia pagado.-qual o nome de vocês?

InuYasha não tinha um olhar muito amigável sobre Kagome, não gostara nada de ser atingido por um ovo, não era bem por causa do ovo, era mais pelo fato de estar realmente fedendo.Ele então virou a cara e ficou olhando para um ponto qualquer da parede.

Miroku vendo que o amigo não ia colaborar muito, resolveu tomar a "iniciativa":

O meu nome é Miroku Ataru e esse aqui é o meu amigo InuYasha.-fala lançando um olhar reprovador ao rapaz pisando em seguida em seu pé.

Ai!Miroku seu idiota!-reclamou pronto para dar uma boa lição nele, mas foi interrompido por Sango.

E porque vocês foram transferidos?

Foi porque o TARADO do Miroku ficou se enxerindo para as todas as garotas que moravam com a gente!(gente... sem maldade XD)-dessa vez InuYasha se pronunciara, agora adquirindo novamente aquela expressão grosseira de sempre.

Mas se foi ele quem ficou paquerando as meninas, então porque você também teve que ir embora?-perguntou Kagome intrigada, apoiando o queixo com a mão, estava achando aquilo muito interessante.

Foi porque ele espiou uma garota tomando banho!-respondeu Miroku exaltado.

Ora!Não foi nada disso, foi tudo um engano!-rebateu InuYasha indignado,seu rosto ficou num misto de vergonha e raiva.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKkxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_InuYasha acorda de manhã no seu típico mau humor, mas particularmente aquela manhã estava mais irritado do que nos outros dias._

_-Droga, o Miroku adiantou o despertador.-reclama esfregando os olhos e se levantando com preguiça da cama.-Ele sempre faz isso quando as garotas acordam mais cedo._

_InuYasha sai andando pelo corredor para lavar o rosto, já estava acordado mesmo, provavelmente não conseguiria mais dormir.Abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com Kikyou, uma das meninas da república, só de toalha se preparando para entrar na banheira._

_A garota instantaneamente dá um grito que acorda todo o pessoal da casa._

_-InuYasha!O Miroku eu não me surpreenderia...mas você!-pergunta indignada com uma cara que dizia "Você-está-ferrado"._

_-Não foi intenção minha!Eu iria muito saber que você estava pelada no banheiro?_

_-Não sabe bater na porta?A mão vai cair se você fizer isso?Custa muito InuYasha?Dessa vez não vou deixar barato, antes era só o Miroku...mas agora vocês dois?Pode já ir fazendo suas malas, eu direi ao dono do colégio para transferir vocês de república!_

_-Mas que mulher enjoada!_

_-Dá pra você fazer o favor de SAIR DO BANHEIRO!-grita Kikyou pegando uma jarro que ali jazia, se preparando para jogar em InuYasha._

_-Tá1Já to saindo!-e sai com pressa de lá de dentro, a única coisa que tinha vontade de fazer agora era: "Estrangular o Miroku"._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FIM DO FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Minha nossa, no que você foi se meter ficando amigo do Miroku ¬¬.-falou Sango olhando para Miroku atravessado.

Não me julgue assim Senhorita Sango!Eu não sou assim, esse monstro que InuYasha está falando!

Tá...eu acredito ¬¬.-falou Sango com ar duvidoso e sarcástico.

Bem, eu e Sango vamos mostrar a vocês onde vocês vão dormir, e a divisão de tarefas.-fala Kagome animada com os novos inquilinos.

Que ótimo senhorita Kagome!Ficarei muito satisfeito se me deixar dormir no quarto de Sango n.n!

Ora seu pervertido!-grita Sango ao sentir a mão do rapaz deslizar sobre suas costas.

PLAFT!

Era melhor ele não ter dito isso n.n'!-diz Kagome sem jeito com a cena que estava presenciando.

Concordo ¬¬.-fala InuYasha.

Enquanto Sango gritava com Miroku e ele tentava passar inúmeras vezes a mão nela, Kagome resolveu falar com InuYasha.

InuYasha...por favor, eu espero que me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz.-pede Kagome um pouco rubra e sem jeito.

Tudo bem garota...mas NUNCA mais faça isso!-responde grosseiro a pergunta de Kagome virando a cara.

Tudo bem, não vai mais se repetir!-diz alegre, e dá um sorriso sincero.

Feh!-fala virando a cara, estava um pouco enrubescido, o sorriso de Kagome lhe afetava, ela tinha um sorriso puro e sincero, o que mexeu um pouco com ele.

InuYasha...a propósito, não me chame mais de garota, me chame pelo nome.-pediu Kagome ainda sorrindo.

Tá legal...-disse InuYasha ainda com o rosto virado, o sorriso de Kagome o incomodava um pouco, não por ser feio ou irritante, mas aquele sorriso sereno estava deixando-o corado, como um simples sorriso estava lhe deixando desse jeito?-...Kagome.

Neste exato momento Sango e Miroku pararam de discutir.

InuYasha, você ficaria muito incomodado...em ir tomar um banho?Você está realmente fedendo!-disse Miroku tapando o nariz.

Bem...não seria má idéia n.n'!-reforçou Sango.

Logo, InuYasha lembrara-se de como estava fedendo.

Ora!Seus...-começou InuYasha,mas foi interrompido por Kagome.

InuYasha, a maioria venceu.Por Kami, vai tomar um banho, a Sango te mostra onde é o banheiro.

Feh!Mas que gente mais incomodada.

Então InuYasha sobe as escadas junto de Sango, que lhe mostra o banheiro.Alguma coisa lhe dizia, que muita confusão estava por vir.

CONTINUA...

**Oiiii!Bom eu estou muito feliz de continuar a fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.03:Vida a 7**

**1 ANO DEPOIS...**

Já se fazia um ano que se conheciam: InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame e Kouga.Eles eram muito amigos, com exceção de InuYasha e Kouga que viviam discutindo pelos assuntos mais "variados".Bem, tirando pequenos detalhes, como: Miroku passar a mão em Sango 24 horas por dia, Kouga e InuYasha trocarem "elogios" da hora que acordam até a hora que vão dormir, o jeito de Ayame de sempre querer tratar o Kouga como uma criança e as discussões sem nexo de Kagome e InuYasha, a vida era até bastante agradável.

Na maioria das vezes Kouga e InuYasha brigavam por um único motivo:Kagome.

E sempre que Kagome e InuYasha brigavam era por causa de praticamente o mesmo assunto, InuYasha ficava a acusando de ficar paquerando o "lobo fedido" e Kagome negava inúmeras vezes, acusando que InuYasha sentia ciúmes.

Por parte era isso, mas seu orgulho era bem maior, além do mais ele mesmo não acreditava que sentia ciúmes de Kagome.E sempre que Miroku, Sango ou Rin, diziam que eles se gostavam as coisas pioravam, e os dois fechavam a cara um para o outro.

Bem, mas voltando ao assunto...naquele dia fazia um ano que se conheciam, por isso as garotas tiveram a idéia de fazer uma mega sessão de cinema, para assistirem cinco filmes consecutivos de diferentes gêneros.

Kagome e Sango chamaram Miroku e Inuyasha para ajudar a escolher os filmes, que acabaram sendo: Romance: O Diário da Princesa 2, Aventura:Piratas do Caribe, Suspense:O Chamado, Terror:Jogo dos Espíritos, Comédia:As Branquelas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kag:Ufa!Finalmente conseguimos sair de lá!

San:Verdade, a locadora estava lotada!-Sango deu um suspiro e pensou "Ai, ai...de novo não, odeio usar a violência com o Miroku."

PLAFT!Sango então deu um tapa em Miroku, parecendo muito satisfeita com o que fez, ele passara a mão na bunda dela...novamente.Nunca iria mudar, ela queria que ele parasse de ficar fazendo safadezas, mas aquela era uma missão impossível para o Miroku.

Mir:Ai, essa doeu...-falava massageando a bochecha.

Inu:Só a de hoje?Pensei que doía todo o dia.-falava com seu típico sarcasmo.

Inu:Kagome, nós vamos mesmo assistir a todos esses filmes sem nem parar para descansar?

Kag:Por acaso você faz algum esforço para ficar olhando pra TV ¬¬?

Inu:Ora!Vai dizer que não enjoa, ficar o tempo todo assistindo filmes?

Kag:Pois eu acho q não é enjoento ficar olhando atores sarados.

Inu:Acontece que eu não presto atenção a essas coisas de garota e não tenho interesse de ficar admirando "atores sarados."

Kag:Você é muito estraga prazeres!InuYasha no Baka!

Mir:Lá vem mais outra discussão, isto já está ficando repetitivo.

San:Que tal se nós dois comprássemos aqueles tapa ouvidos que vimos um dia desses na televisão?

Mir:Eu disse para que a gente comprasse, mas você falou que não era necessário e que os dois um dia iam amadurecer.

Sango dá uma rápida olhada para Kagome e InuYasha que ainda discutiam, e Kagome que já estava para dar uns tapas nele.

San:Mudei de idéia.¬¬.

InuYasha e Kagome continuaram o caminho todo para casa discutindo, era incrível o quanto eles brigavam, e era sempre por algum motivo idiota.

Chegaram em casa, Kouga e Ayame estavam sentados no sofá, enquanto Rin fazia pipocas, descongelava os refrigerantes e esquentava a pizza.

Aya:Porque demoraram tanto?Faz uma hora que vocês saíram.

San:Eu sei, mas a locadora estava lotada.

Kag:Desculpem a gente, é a única locadora que tem aqui perto do colégio e o diretor só nos deixa alugar filmes de lá.

Kouga se levanta do sofá, e junta suas mãos com as de Kagome.

Kou:Não precisa se desculpar Kagome-Chan, você pode demorar o tempo que quiser aonde quiser.

Kag:Er...nada disso Kouga-kun...n.n'

Kagome ficou meio sem graça, ele sempre fazia aquilo, ficava a elogiando, a tratava como se fosse a sua namorada, mas esse era o problema, ela não era namorada dele e nem ao menos pretendia se tornar algum dia.O pior é que sempre que ela tentava se esquivar ele a elogiava ainda mais, e ela até já sabia onde aquilo tudo iria parar.

Inu:Pare de segurar as mãos dela desse jeito lobo fedido!-reclamou InuYasha enquanto ficava no meio de Kouga e Kagome.

Kou:Escuta aqui cara de cachorro, porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida e para de se meter entre a minha relação com a Kagome?

Agora era a gota d'agua, tanto InuYasha quanto Kagome ficaram bem irritados.

Kag:Pera aí Kouga!Que eu saiba,nós só somos amigos, nada mais que isso!

Inu:É isso mesmo!-falou se sentindo vitorioso.

Kag:E você!-falou apontando para InuYasha-não tem o direito de falar desse jeito com o Kouga!

Kag:Agora se vocês fizessem o favor de não começar mais uma dessas discussões infantis...EU AGRADECERIA MUITO!Se quiserem podem brigar amanhã, depois de amanhã, na próxima semana...mas me dêem uma folga pelo menos hoje!

Kagome olhou para os dois, os fuzilando com o olhar, tanto Kouga como InuYasha sentiram que era melhor não contraria-la.

Mir:Hoje ela explodiu.

San:Porque será que não estou impressionada?

Aya:Talvez porque já seja normal ¬¬.

Neste momento entra Rin segurando quatro tigelas enormes de pipoca, duas garrafas de 2 litros de refrigerante e a pizza equilibrada na cabeça.

Rin:Está tudo pronto.Vamos aos filmes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eles já tinham assistido todos os filmes, agora estavam apenas olhando para o nada sem fazer nada, ninguém é de ferro, Kagome e Sango ainda estavam abraçadas uma na outra com medo da garotinha horripilante do Chamado, Kouga tinha dormido na metade da sessão, Miroku ficava reclamando que eles deveriam ter alugado um filme erótico e InuYasha estava olhando pro teto.

Rin:Aiii!Tô muito cansada, meus olhos estão ardendo, eu vou dormir.

Aya: Rin, já vai dormir?Ta muito cedo!

Mir:Ahn...Ayame querida...são três e meia da manhã.

San:E o Kouga já ta dormindo faz um bom tempo.-fala Sango balançando o braço de Kouga.

Mir:Ah, então eu vou dormir.

No final todos acabaram indo dormir, Kagome nem trocou de roupa, ainda estava com medo da garotinha do filme.InuYasha ficou no sofá mesmo, e Ayame teve que ir arrastando o Kouga até o quarto.

San:Boa noite gente...sonhem com os anjos.

Mir:Boa noite Sangozinha...sonhe comigo n.n!

Inu:Sonha com a garota do chamado Kagome!-gritou InuYasha do sofá para a garota que estava debaixo das cobertas.

Kag:CALA A BOCA INUYASHA!-gritou enquanto jogava um travesseiro em InuYasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kag:Droga!Eu não consigo dormir!Fiquei traumatizada por causa do maldito filme!

Kagome se levantou da cama e andou até a sala, onde o telefone começou a tocar.

Kag:Quem é que estaria ligando a essa hora da noite?-perguntou Kagome para si mesma.Nessa hora se lembrou de que no filme, a garotinha do mal telefonava dizendo que a pessoa só tinha sete dias de vida.

Kag:Ai meu Deus!-sussurrou Kagome enquanto estendia a mão ao telefone, com muita má vontade ela colocou o telefone encostado ao ouvido.

Kag:A...alô?

Tel:Kagome…você tem sete dias de vida.-falou uma voz meio masculina do outro lado da linha.

Kagome colocou o telefone no gancho e gritou a plenos pulmões:

Kag:INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA INSENCÍVEL!

Na cozinha um certo hanyou rolava de rir no chão.

Inu:Kagome...você tinha que ver a sua cara!-ria InuYasha.

Kag:Hahaha...muito engraçado InuYasha!-falava enquanto batia em InuYasha.

Inu:Ta certo, ta certo!

InuYasha então levantou do chão e se sentou numa cadeira na cozinha.

Kag:Porque está acordado?Sem sono?

Inu:É, e você?Com medo?

Kag:Para com isso InuYasha, não tem a mínima graça!

Então Kagome se lembrou de uma coisa que para ela era bem importante.

Kag:InuYasha!Tenho um presente pra você!

Inu:Como é?Um presente pra mim?

Kag:Isso mesmo!Mas tem que fechar os olhos, senão eu não dou.

Inu:Não faço questão.

Kag:Vai logo InuYasha!

Inu:Ta certo, seu desejo é uma ordem.

InuYasha fechou seus olhos esperando para que ela desse o tal presente.Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Kag:É só para você se lembrar do dia em que a gente se conheceu.

Kagome então levantou uma das mãos e tacou um ovo na cabeça de InuYasha, que abriu os olhos instantaneamente fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Inu:De novo Kagome!

Kag:É que quando nos conhecemos, a primeira coisa que fiz quando te conheci foi te tacar um ovo na cabeça, só estava querendo me lembrar dos velhos tempos.-falou entre uma risada.

Inu:O problema é que dessa vez não estou desarmado.-falou InuYasha em um sorriso vitorioso enquanto lançava um ovo em Kagome, que a atingiu em cheio.

Kag:Então é guerra InuYasha?-falou em um sorriso desafiador.

Os dois então iniciaram uma guerra de ovos, Sango já não conseguia dormir ao ouvir risadas vindas de baixo.

San:Ninguém pode mais dormir nessa casa.-falou se espreguiçando.

Sango então desceu até a sala, vendo InuYasha e Kagome lançando ovos.

San:Mas o que é isso?

Inu,Kag:GUERRA DE OVOS!-falaram jogando um em Sango.

Em pouco tempo estavam todos da casa(menos Kouga que tinha um sono muito pesado), lançando ovos uns nos outros.

Miroku lançou um em direção a bunda de Sango, que acertou em cheio.

Mir:Sinto muito Sango, deixe que eu limpo.-falou passando a mão na bunda de Sango.'

PLAFT!

Mir:Era só uma brincadeirinha Sango.

San:Eu não achei graça ¬¬.

Depois de acabarem com todos os ovos que tinham na casa, eles sentaram exaustos no toda a roupa suja de ovo e o chão da casa estava parecendo mais um galinheiro.

Aya:Já que todos nós estamos acordados...-Ayame então parou de falar ao ouvir o sonoro ronco de Kouga vindo do quarto-...bom, quase todos nós, e acho que nenhum de nós irá conseguir dormir de novo.Que tal um joguinho?

Falou Ayame enquanto jogava um copo de vidro para cima e para baixo segurando uma tábua Oujiia.

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4:Um jogo travesso**

Aya:E então?Vão querer ou não?

Rin:Esse aí é aquele jogo em que você faz perguntas a um espírito que entra dentro do copo?

Aya:Isso mesmo Rinzinha!

Todos ficaram pensativos, a brincadeira era de certa forma um pouco assustadora, mas que todos estavam com vontade, estavam.Todos concordaram e se sentaram formando uma roda.Ayame posicionou a tábua Oujiia e pôs o copo no centro.

Aya:Ok, a brincadeira é deste jeito:Todos nós colocamos o dedo levemente em cima do copo, e cada um pode fazer uma pergunta.Não vale mexer o copo, nem tirar o dedo antes de dizer ao espírito que ele pode partir, porque senão ele irá viver aprisionado dentro do copo e não poderá voltar de onde veio.Entendido?

Todos fizeram um "sim" com a cabeça, e puseram os dedos indicadores sobre o copo.

Aya:Tem algum espírito aqui?-perguntou girando os olhos pela casa.

Copo:S-I-M.

Kag:Meu Deus, o copo...tá se mexendo sozinho...-sussurrou para InuYasha.

Mir:Minha vez.Espírito, você é do bem ou do mal?

Copo:B-E-M.

San:Ufa!-suspirou aliviada.

Mir:Você é homem ou mulher?

Copo:M-U-L-H-E-R.

Mir:Mais que maravilha!A senhorita gostaria de um filho meu?

Todos:MIROKU!

Copo:N-Ã-O.

Inu:Mais eu não acredito...até do copo o Miroku levou um fora!-falou rindo.

Mir:Muito engraçado...rindo da desgraça alheia.

San:Minha vez agora, o que a Kagome sente pelo InuYasha?

Kag,Inu:SANGO!

Copo:A-M-O-R.

Kag:E-ei!Eu não dei o direito de ninguém para bisbilhotar a minha vida pessoal!Um de vocês está mexendo o copo não é, e...ai!

Kagome não conseguiu terminar a frase porque o copo arrastou seu dedo.

Copo:N-I-NG-U-E-M.

Mir:Então é isso senhorita Kagome...é apaixonada por InuYasha?

Kag,Inu:CALA A BOCA MIROKU!-gritaram completamente corados.

Aya:Escandalosos...¬¬, minha vez, Kouga tem alguma chance com a Kagome?

Copo:N-Ã-O.

Aya:Porque?

Copo:S-E-U C-O-R-A-Ç-Ã-O P-E-R-T-E-C-E A O-U-T-R-O.

Kag:Se vocês me derem licença de perguntar sobre outra coisa sem ser sobre a minha vida amorosa...Senhorita espírito, Sango vai dirigir a peça teatral desse ano?

Copo:S-I-M.

Sango não pôde deixar de soltar um gritinho abafado, desde pequena ela teve o sonho de ser diretora teatral.

Inu:Deixem eu perguntar agora.A Sango é apaixonada pelo Miroku?

Copo:S-I-M

Sango corou da cabeça aos pés e ao Miroku olhar surpreso e com aquele sorriso malicioso para ela, ficou mais ainda.

Rin:Se me derem licença, eu gostaria MUITO de perguntar agora.

Rin:Espírita...eu irei me apaixonar esse ano?

Copo:S-I-M.

Rin:Como ele se chama?

Copo:S-E-S-S-H...

Mais foi impossível Rin terminar de ler, já que as luzes da casa pifaram e todos ficaram no escuro.

Rin:Mais que droga!Bem na melhor parte!

Mir:Acho que foi um curto circuito, não dá pra continuar a brincadeira assim.

Aya:É verdade...então senhorita espírito, já pode ir embora.

Todos tiraram os dedos do copo e começaram a tentar andar no escuro procurando o resistor.

Inu:Mas que grande porcaria, eu não to enxergando nada!

Mir:Eu vou tentar achar tateando as paredes.

Todos começaram a andar no escuro tentando se apoiar em alguma coisa.Kagome estava completamente desnorteada.A garota então tropeçou em restos de ovos e caiu no chão, ou melhor, ela ia cair...se não fosse por quando tropeçar e tentar se agarrar em alguma coisa, acabar puxando o InuYasha acidentalmente junto com ela, o que o fez ficar em cima da mesma.

Kag:Ai...minhas costas...-sussurrou Kagome enquanto colocava as mãos nas costas

Inu:Meu braço...-reclamou.

Kag:Inu...InuYasha? –Se assustou ao sentir o peso e a voz de InuYasha sobre si.

Inu:O próprio.

Kag:Desculpa...foi um acidente...eu sinto muito...eu não queria, eu...- Kagome parou ao ver a proximidade dos rostos. Mas tentando se afastar daqueles olhos profundos, que pareciam ler sua mente como se fosse um livro aberto – Escuta é melhor...nós...nós... – Não conseguia mais falar direito, pois InuYasha estava se aproximando, quase inconscientemente. Já podia sentir a respiração dele muito próxima...

Inu:Não...está tudo bem...eu...já... – InuYasha agora estava realmente próximo dos lábios de Kagome.

Infelizmente, os dois foram 'interrompidos' e pegos de surpresa por Miroku que conseguira resolver o problema. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, mas continuavam um em cima do outro, e muito vermelhos.

Mir:Até que enfim! Consegui arrumar...a luz... – Ao perceber o estranho silêncio que se espalhava, os outros olharam para o mesmo lugar para onde Miroku olhava. Estavam todos perplexos.

Kag:Eu...eu...ahn...-Kagome repetia, não conseguia falar nada, e não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Inu:Err...bem...-InuYasha estava da mesma maneira, sem saber o que dizer.Os dois ainda estavam naquela posição...digamos que...muito constrangedora.

Quase que instantaneamente se separaram sem encarar um ao outro, enquanto olhavam para o lado.

Miroku e os outros continuavam boquiabertos e estáticos, com os olhares fixos nos dois adolescentes que ainda estavam rubros e que não conseguiam parar de fitar a parede ou o teto.

Mir:Nossa...desculpe interromper...garanhão.-fala Miroku quebrando o silêncio que preenchia o cômodo, não dá melhor maneira possível.-mas vocês deveriam ter ido fazer esse tipo indecência num quarto, e não no meio da sala.-concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

Inu:Ora Miroku!Não estávamos fazendo nada!-reclamou gritando ainda meio embaralhado com as palavras.

Mir:InuYasha...como é que vocês não estavam fazendo nada?Você em cima da Kagome, com os rostos a milímetros de distância, na completa escuridão, enquanto estava todo mundo sem enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz?

Kag:F...foi um acidente Miroku!Eu caí e tentei me apoiar em alguma coisa e acabei puxando o InuYasha junto!-retrucava Kagome que já estava ficando sem respostas para as perguntas indecentes de Miroku.

San:Miroku, eu acredito neles dois.Kagome e InuYasha nunca fariam esse tipo de coisa...-falou Sango olhando para Miroku-...pelo menos não na sala.-concluiu com um ar pensador, pondo o dedo encostado no queixo.

Kag:Até você Sango!

Rin:Gente, que tal pararmos por aqui?Amanhã nós temos aula, nossa casa tá um nojo, não temos mais ovo no estoque...e eu continuo sem saber o que o copo ia dizer!

Aya:Ela tem razão.Além do mais são...-começou Ayame olhando para o relógio na parede.-6:00 DA MANHÃ!DEUS!SÓ TEMOS DUAS HORAS PRA LIMPAR A CASA E IR PRO COLÉGIO!

Ayame correu até um armário perto da cozinha e tirou muitas vassouras, desinfetantes, produtos de limpeza e outros afins.

Aya:Mãos a obra pessoal!Não temos muito tempo!

Todos pegaram um dos produtos de limpeza e começaram a limpar a casa.Rin limpava a cozinha e os materiais em que tinham comido, Kagome varria as cascas de ovo, Sango e Miroku passavam o pano na casa e InuYasha espalhava uma espécie de 'bom ar' e produtos desinfetantes pelo cômodo.

Todos tomaram banho o mais depressa que conseguiam, mas esse 'mais depressa' não colaborava muito, já que só havia dois banheiros na casa.Passaram toneladas de perfume no corpo já que o banho fora muito superficial para tirar o cheiro desagradável.

Kou:Que ótima noite eu tive!-falou se espreguiçando, ficou espantado com a correria dos colegas pela casa.Parecia que trabalhavam na bolsa de valores, todos pareciam cansados e estressados.Pela cara deles, achou melhor nem perguntar nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos já haviam chegado na escola, por incrível que pareça não estavam atrasados.Cada um rumou para sua sala.Rin e Ayame eram do 2ºano B, Sango e Kagome do 2ºano A e Kouga,InuYasha e Miroku do 3ºano A.

Kagome e Sango entraram na sala conversando.

Kag:Ai amiga, eu tô um caco!-falava enquanto se jogava em sua carteira.

San:Eu também, mas eu acho que você não está um caco só porque está com sono e teve que limpar a casa e tomar banho na maior pressa.-falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Kag:E eu acho que você está passando muito tempo com o Miroku.-falou encostando a cabeça na carteira, fingindo não se importar.Mas é claro que estava se importando, quase beijara InuYasha se não fosse pelo amigo.Não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava Miroku por ter ligado a luz naquele momento.-não aconteceu nada Sango.

San:Não estou convencida, eu acho que entre você e InuYasha rola o maior clima!-falou batendo as mãos uma na outra.

Kag:...-Kagome realmente estava meio sem reação, a amiga sabia como ser indiscreta.-pensou errado.Eu não gosto do InuYasha!Preciso repetir quantas vezes?

San:Não precisa repetir nenhuma vez, porque eu sei que é mentira!

Kag:Sango eu...-mas Kagome não continuou a frase já que o professor acabara de entrar na sala.

Kag:Esqueça isso Sango.-cochichou.

San:Está certo, mas não pense que vai escapar, eu te conheço com a palma da mão.-e falando isso, as duas encerram a conversa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

San:Preciso de inspiração, inspiração...!-falava para si mesma enquanto fazia círculos no quarto.Kagome que estava fazendo a lição de casa em sua cômoda, incomodada com a apreensão da amiga resolveu quebrar aquele 'mantra' de Sango.

Kag:Sango, por que vocês não para de rodar e ficar sussurrando 'preciso de inspiração'?

San:É que já está tendo o concurso para o diretor da peça teatral do colégio!E você sabe que a pessoa tem que escrever um roteiro de peça de teatro e entregar para a comissão de teatro do colégio.O melhor vai dirigir a peça e tê-la apresentada na escola!

Kag:Sim, eu sei.Ano passado você quase ganhou.

San:Mas eu não ganhei porque não era boa o suficiente, e esse ano eu preciso de algo novo, original e criativo!-falou irritada ainda fazendo círculos no quarto.

Kag:Relaxa Sango, você vai ter uma idéia boa.Eu sei disso, confio na sua capacidade!-falou tentando tranqüilizar a amiga, com uma voz doce e um sorriso que transmitia confiança.

Sango tinha que admitir que Kagome podia nos passar diferentes emoções num simples gesto.Até conseguia tranqüilizar o próprio InuYasha, que era grosso, mal educado, ciumento e fechado.

InuYasha até parecia um Youkai maldoso e Kagome uma sacerdotisa de pureza, como nos contos feudais.

San:É ISSO!Obrigada Kagome!-Sango gritou animada, uma pontada de idéias veio a sua cabeça.Pegou um lápis e papéis e começou a escrever e fazer rabiscos ligeiramente.

Kagome não estava entendendo nada, não sabia o que tinha feito para ajudar sua amiga, mas estava feliz por ter feito aquilo.Kagome então deu uma última olhada em Sango, que ainda estava eufórica, sorriu e voltou sua atenção novamente as suas lições.

**CONTINUA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5:Não custa sonhar.**

Eram 01:00 da manhã, Sango ficara acordada desde 5:00 p.m escrevendo e rabiscando em papéis.Hora praguejava baixinho e logo em seguida amassava um papel e jogava no lixeiro que havia no quarto, hora abria um sorriso enquanto passava os dados escritos para o computador (sumimasen por não descrever como é o quarto delas, deixarei para que vocês imaginem como ele seja).

Kagome acorda meio incomodada com a pouca luminosidade do quarto, e se preocupa ao ver Sango ainda acordada aquela hora da madrugada.

Kag:Sango, acho melhor você parar de escrever por hoje e ir dormir.-aconselhava Kagome com a esperança que a amiga atendesse ao seu pedido.

San:Kagome, se eu não terminar rápido posso acabar não tendo a chance de concorrer.

Kag:Você ainda tem uma semana para terminar.Agora desliga esse computador e vai dormir.-fala por conclusão e ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

San:Tudo bem...-falou em um fio de voz.

Sango jogou-se na cama pesadamente e cobriu-se com o lençol enquanto remexia-se na cama a procura de uma posição confortável para dormir.

San:Só você mesmo para me fazer parar de fazer algo tão importante para dormir por cinco horas.-falou em meio a um sussurro sonolento.

Kag:Ainda bem não é?-falou em um riso enquanto virava-se na sua cama para ficar de frente pra Sango.

San:Kagome, você ainda está me devendo uma explicação...-falou decidida enquanto encarava Kagome.

Kag:Ahn?O que eu não te expliquei?

San:Aquilo de ontem a noite, quando o InuYasha tava em cima de você.-disse como se fosse uma coisa muito óbvia.

Kagome corou ligeiramente.Ela não queria lembrar-se do quão constrangida ficou com o suas maçãs do rosto não adquiriram uma coloração rosada apenas pelo constrangimento, mas também por quase ter se beijado com InuYasha.Não tinha como não enrubescer ao lembrar daqueles orbes profundos fitando constantemente os seus, a sua respiração chocando-se em seu rosto, a proximidade dos corpos, os lábios dele chamando pelos seus...

San:Kagome...Kagome...-chamava Sango ao ver que a amiga não estava prestando atenção no que dizia.

Kagome estava, em como Sango gostava de falar, em 'Nirvana'.Não era nada incomum vindo de Kagome, já que gostava de passar horas e horas vendo o tempo passar, apenas ela e seus pensamentos.

Sango levanta-se de sua cama, ao ver que Kagome ainda não havia dado sinal de vida.Sentou-se na cama da amiga com expressão tranqüila.

San:TERRA PARA KAGOME!-exclamava Sango sacudindo os ombros da amiga pra frente e pra trás.

Kag:Ahn...o que?-pergunta meio perdida.

San:Kagome, faz uns cinco minutos que eu fico te chamando, e você aí com a maior cara de que chupou limão e por incrível que pareça gostou!-dizia um tanto indignada por ter sido ignorada.

Kag:Desculpa!Eu estava...pensando.

San:No InuYasha, no mínimo!-dizia Sango com cara de profesora de matemática que acha que sabe tudo.

Kag:Eu não gosto do InuYasha!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A duas portas a direita...

Inu:Eu não gosto da Kagome!-falava InuYasha quase gritando.

Mir:Calma InuYasha, falando assim, até parece o contrário.-dizia um calmo Miroku.

Inu:É você que é um idiota, com pensamentos depravados e que vai acabar tendo que ir ao hospital pelas surras que leva.

Mir:Não mude de assunto...você estava no maior clima ontem no chão da sala.

Inu:Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir pra você que foi um ACIDENTE!

Mir:Mas que acidentezinho conveniente, não é?

Inu:Miroku, você quer levar uma surra!

Mir:Calminha, amigo...amigo... n.n'.

Inu:Humpt!

Mir:Mas não vem mentir, porque eu sei que você tava louco pra provar dos lábios de mel da Kagome...AII!

Exclamou Miroku ao levar um soco de InuYasha que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com os seus comentários indecentes.

Inu:Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas...!

Mir:Tudo bem!Eu nunca mais toco no assunto...pelo menos não na sua frente.

Inu:MIROKU!

Mir:Calma, calma...eu nunca mais falo sobre você ter ficado em cima da Kagome de um jeito bastante insinuante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A uma porta a esquerda...

Kou:COMO É QUE É!-gritava Kouga desesperado para a irmã, que estava deitada em sua cama despreocupadamente.

Aya:O que é que tem de mais mano?Ela não é propriedade sua...-falava Ayame que seguia os movimentos nervosos de Kouga pelo quarto.

Kou:Mas...mas...o InuYasha não tinha...não tinha o direito de fazer...fazer aquilo!-falava meio sem argumentos, pois pelo que a irmã havia dito, tinha sido um acidente, porém não suportava a idéia de que alguém tocasse em SUA Kagome.(juro...é só ele que pensa assim XP)

Kou:Mas eu juro Ayame, eu vou dar uma surra tão grande naquele cachorro vira-lata!

Aya:Estressado, não quero você arranjando confusão com o InuYasha, ninguém tem culpa no cartório.Além disso, a Kagome vai ficar furiosa se fizer isso.Por isso nem se atreva!-falava Ayame estourada lançando um olhar gélido para Kouga, que apenas bufou e jogou-se com tudo na cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A duas portas a esquerda...

Rin:Droga de curto circuito!

Praguejava Rin falando consigo mesma enquanto rolava pela sua cama.Rin dormia sozinha no quarto, porque eram, quatro quartos, cada um para duas pessoas.E na casa tinham sete.

Rin deu um suspiro e sentou-se em uma cadeira azul celeste felpuda que tinha em seu quarto, enquanto pegava um lápis e um bloco de papel, logo começou a desenhar.

Rin adorava desenho, queria se tornar uma grande desenhista e fazer o que gostava.Ela adorava fazer desenhos de pessoas que ela mesma inventava e de paisagens.

Rin:Droga de luz!Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, eu estaria sabendo agora o nome do cara por quem eu vou me apaixonar...-falou suspirando.

Rin:Sessh...acho que vou chamar de...Sesshy.-falou enquanto rabiscava no bloquinho que estava apoiado em suas pernas.-Não custa sonhar...

Rin então começou a moldar um corpo masculino a uma das folhas do bloco.

Rin:Uhn...que tal...cabelos compridos...como os do InuYasha...-falava enquanto fazia traços com perfeição de cabelos compridos.-E...orelhas como as do Kouga...-continuou enquanto criava dois pares de orelhas pontudas.-Um olhar penetrante e sereno...um olhar sério.

Assim Rin ficou desenhando esse homem imaginário, enquanto de tempo em tempo jogava no lixo um papel do bloco e reiniciava o desenho.O tempo parecia passar voando enquanto fazi aquele divertido exercício.Depois de um tempo, houve um desenho que ela considerou sem defeitos.

Rin:Ótimo, terminei!Ficou lindo...mas...acho que está faltando alguma coisa...-dizia pensativa, enquanto olhava para a lua crescente, ela não sabia como a lua podia ser tão linda, brilhante e especial.-é isso...A LUA!-exclamou radiante enquanto desenhava uma meia lua na testa de seu desenho.

Rin:Pronto!Agora não falta mais nada!-disse satisfeita enquanto abraçava o desenho e se deitava na cama sorrindo.

Rin:Eu sei que você não é real...-falou olhando para o desenho sorrindo.-mas, bem...não custa nada sonhar.

E com esse pensamento descansou o desenho no criado mudo que ficava do lado de sua cama, e fechou os olhos tranqüilamente, enquanto pensava em como seria bom que aquilo fosse real.

CONTINUA...  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.5:Dia de surpresas**

BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP!-soava o despertador de Rin.

Rin:Uhn...droga!-reclamou com a voz sonolenta e meio rouca ao estender o braço e apertar num botão para desligar o despertador.-que horas são?

Rin olha ainda com os olhos semicerrados para o despertador digital, estreita um pouco os olhos e exclama.-Kami-Sama, vou me atrasar!

Rin sai correndo para o banheiro toma uma ducha rápida, penteia os cabelos superficialmente e joga a mochila nos ombros enquanto descia as escadas em direção a cozinha.E se espanta ao ver todos sentados à mesa comendo torradas, panquecas, bolos e suco, tranqüilamente.

Kou:Que cara é essa Rin?Aconteceu o que para essa cara de espanto?

Rin:Por acaso vocês estão acordados a quanto tempo?

Kouga:Acho que uma meia hora.

Rin:Por que não me chamaram?

San:Porta trancada.

Rin:Então por que não bateram na porta?

Mir:Seu sono pesado.

Rin:Por que não insistiram?

Inu:Porque a gente tem mais o que fazer.

Rin:Esqueçam, eu vou logo pro colégio.-fala pondo uma torrada na boca e correndo para fora de casa.

Ao Rin bater a porta, todos olham para Kagome.

Inu:Continuo achando que foi péssima idéia você adiantar o relógio da Rin.Ainda são 7:20

Kag:Olhem pelo lado bom, Rin-Chan acordou cedo hoje.-falava dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ayame suspira e todos voltam a comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin:Mas que droga!Nem acredito que fui a última a acordar...de novo!A Kagome também demora, mas hoje até ela acordou cedo!-falava consigo mesmo enquanto corria pelos corredores da escola, olhando dentro da bolsa como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Rin corria rápido pelo corredor enquanto tentava arrumar sua mochila que estava toda bagunçada.Nem percebera que enquanto corria, esbarrara em alguém a sua frente.Sua mochila caíra no chão espalhando muitos livros, deixando também uma Rin meio zonza sentada no chão.

Rin:Ô, você não olha por onde anda?-reclamava Rin sem olhar em quem esbarrara enquanto juntava seus livros no chão e colocava-os de volta dentro da mochila.

Pessoa:Analisando os fatos, quem esbarrou, foi você em mim, por ser tão distraída a ponto de ficar por aí correndo nos corredores cheios de gente, enquanto fica olhando seus livros.-falou o estranho com uma voz fria e indiferente.

Rin levanta-se do chão enquanto passava a mão na saia que usava, para tirar a poeira, olhando em seguida para a pessoa que lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Rin:Escuta aqui, eu...-começou Rin, que nada mais conseguira falar ao ver o rapaz em que tinha esbarrado.

Rin olhava fixamente dentro dos orbes dourados que via a sua frente, era um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 18 ou 19 anos, cabelos compridos e prateados, orelhas meio pontudas, forte, bonito, tinha um olhar sério e penetrante e tinha uma meia lua no meio da testa.Ele era idêntico ao desenho que havia feito, sem tirar ou pôr.Rin olhava estática para o ser a sua frente, era como se o desenho que havia feito na noite anterior do 'Sesshy', como apelidara carinhosamente, houvesse criado vida.Parecia que havia perdido a voz e que iria desmaiar.Era impossível uma coisa daquelas acontecer...ou não?

Rin:Desculpe...-foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar em meio a um sussurro quase inaudível.

O rapaz passou por ela sem nem ao menos dizer nada, Rin ainda estava totalmente perplexa, queria tirar aquela coisa da cabeça, poderia ser apenas uma coincidência, mas queria descobrir.

Rin:Como se chama?-falou Rin ainda parada no mesmo lugar em que estava ao levantar.

O rapaz inclinou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la, ainda de costas.

Pessoa:Posso saber o porque do interesse?

Rin:Eu..só quero saber...

Pessoa:Não tenho que lhe dar satisfação.-falou virando-se novamente para frente, porém duas delicadas mãos seguraram seu braço, e que tornara a perguntar.

Rin:Por favor...-falou soltando o braço dele ao perceber o que tinha feito, virando-se logo para tomar seu a andar na direção oposta.

Ses:Sesshoumaru...-falou, novamente andando.

Rin escutara o rapaz dizer-lhe o nome, mudara de idéia?Rin virou-se para olha-lo, mas ao fazer isso, percebeu que ele já havia ido embora.

Rin:Sesshoumaru...-falou para si mesma, dando um leve sorriso, enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto, Kagome estava deitada na cama lendo uma revistinha enquanto Sango passava perfume pelo corpo.

Kag:Você parece feliz com esse encontro Sango.-falou olhando a amiga por cima da revista.

San:Sim, estou mesmo...Kuranosuke(assim q escreve?)é um rapaz muito gentil.

Kag:E lindo.-Kagome completou, deixando Sango ruborizada.

San:Ah Kagome...deixe disso.

Kag:Eu quero que você seja feliz...ao lado de quem você gosta.

Sango baixou a cabeça, com a expressão meio chateada, mas para tentar esconder isso da amiga fingiu que fizera isso apenas para ajeitar a roupa, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome.

Kag:Pensei que você gostasse do Miroku.

San:Você sabe que eu gosto, mas eu não posso passar a vida esperando que ele mude aquele jeito mulherengo para ficar comigo.Além disso, ele nem gosta de mim...Não posso passar a vida esperando o Miroku.-falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cama.

Kag:Faça o que achar melhor, mas agora...deixe essa carinha triste de lado e se divirta com o Kuranosuke!Ouviu bem...?É uma ordem!

San:Está bem!-falou sorrindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na mesa da sala, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame e Rin jogavam mímica.

Kouga fazia alguns gestos mudos enquanto fazia um movimento circulatório com as mãos em algo imaginário.Ao mesmo tempo que os outros tentavam adivinhar o que o amigo estava imitando.Kouga então fez uma mímica de um tapa no próprio rosto.

San:Miroku...acertei?-falou Sango descendo as escadas, com Kagome do lado.

Kou:Acertou...!-falou indo sentar-se no sofá.-quer jogar também?

San:Não vou poder, eu vou sair com uma garoto.

Miroku, que não prestava atenção na conversa, ao ouvir a última frase que Sango pronunciara, acordou de seu transe e direcionou seu olhar para a mesma.

Mir:E que garoto é esse?-perguntou com um tom de voz meio ríspido.

Kag:Ah, é o Kuranosuke, um rapaz lindo, inteligente e educado, que respeita e gosta muito da Sango.-falou Kagome com intenção de que o Miroku ficasse enciumado.

San:Kagome!

Kag:Estou mentindo?

San:Bem...não.

Kag:Ótimo!Agora a Sango precisa ir porque senão vai deixar o príncipe encantado dela esperando!-falou praticamente empurrando Sango para fora da casa.-Tchau amiga!

San:Tchau Kagome!Tchau pessoal!-falou acenando do lado de fora.

Todos deram um 'tchau' e continuaram a jogar mímica, menos Miroku que preferiu virar a cara e ficar admirando os dedos.

Kag:Pois é!-falou Kagome também sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Miroku.-como Sango tem sorte...não é Miroku?

Mir:Eu...não acho nada.-falou virando o rosto para Kagome que o olhava interrogativamente.

Kag:Você não está feliz pela Sango?-perguntou sem propósito nenhum, o que na verdade era para incentivar Miroku a tomar alguma atitude.

Mir:Se é que alguém fica feliz do lado daquele almofadinha metido...-falou mais para si mesmo do que para Kagome.

Kagome deu uma risadinha abafada entre as mãos, então era isso?Miroku estava com ciúmes?Kagome achou aquilo magnífico, assim poderia tentar ajudar Miroku e Sango a ficarem juntos.E se não desse certo...bem, pelo menos ela teria tentado.

Kag:Miroku...você...está com ciúmes?

Aquilo foi como um choque para ele, não...ele não poderia estar com ele poderia estar com ciúmes dela, se ele queria ficar com todas as garotas do mundo?Está certo...Sango era bonita, meiga, inteligente, engraçada..e para ele, ela era muito especial.E confessava que nunca havia gostado de nenhuma garota como gostava dela.Será que estava apaixonado?

Mir:Eu...eu..-era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

Kag:Confessa de uma vez Miroku!Se você não tomar uma atitude vai acabar perdendo a Sango!

Mir:Isso nunca!-falou num impulso, nem pensou antes de falar.

Kagome abriu um sorriso feliz e satisfeito com o que ouvira de Miroku, que apenas ruborizou.

Kag:Então se é assim, você tem que dizer pra Sango o que sente por ela.

Mir:Tenha dó Kagome, a Sango não gosta de mim.

Kag:E porque é que você acha que ela sempre fica chateada quando você paquera outras garotas ou quando passa a mão nelas?Ela te ama Miroku.E você também.Então levanta esse traseiro gordo daí e vai atrás dela!

Mir:Eu não posso fazer isso!

Kag:Pode sim!Na guerra, no amor e lutar pela última rosquinha da lanchonete valem tudo!

Mir:Quer saber, você tem razão!Eu vou falar pra Sango o que eu sinto, ou eu não me chamo Francisco!

Kag:Miroku...seu nome não é Francisco ¬¬.

Mir:Esquece!O importante é que eu vou falar com ela.

Kag:Isso mesmo!Vai logo!

Mir:É isso aí!

Miroku pega seu casaco que estava pendurado e abre a porta parando em seguida e olhando para trás.

Mir:Kagome...onde você disse que eles iam se encontrar mesmo?

Kag:Mas eu não disse...

Mir:Então diz!

Kag:Eles foram naquela sorveteria lá pela ala D do colégio, bem perto das repúblicas 70 e 80.

Mir:Valeu Kagome!

E falando isso Miroku bateu a porta e sumiu da vista de Kagome.

Kagome suspirou satisfeita e foi jogar de mímica junto dos amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kag:Lararam..lararam,lararam...-cantarolava Kagome enquanto preparava um super sanduíche com o máximo de componentes calóricos que encontrou na geladeira.

Rin:Kagome...'cê tá aí?-perguntou Rin aparecendo na porta da cozinha e sentando-se de frente para Kagome.

Kag:Que foi Rin, você ta com uma cara meio tensa...

Rin:Ai K-Chan, eu preciso falar pra alguém...eu vou ter um troço se não contar.

Kag:Pode dizer.

Rin:Kagome, lembrando por favor, que por mais absurda que seja essa história insana e sem nexo..não ria.

Kag:Tudo bem.-falou enquanto enchia um copo com suco de uva e se sentava novamente na mesa.

Rin:Certo...lembra quando a gente fez aquele jogo do copo, e eu perguntei pra ele se eu ia me apaixonar, e logo depois perguntei qual era o nome dele?-Kagome assentiu com a cabeça enquanto mordia mais um pedaço do sanduíche.-bem, depois que a luz acabou e nós presenciamos aquele romântica cena de você e o InuY...

Kag:Por favor, pule essa parte da história...eu me lembro muito bem.

Rin:Ta...bem, depois disso eu fui pro meu quarto e fiquei imaginando como esse rapaz seria, e tipo assim...eu passei o que eu pensava, e desenhei numa folha de papel...lógico que eu sabia que não era real, mas eu gosto de imaginar as coisas...bem, continuando...hoje quando eu fui as pressas pro colégio eu esbarrei em um garoto...

Kag:Continue...-falou Kagome muito entretida enquanto prestava atenção atentamente a tudo que Rin dizia enquanto comia sanduíche com suco, como se fosse uma sessão de cinema do dia de estréia do filme.

Rin:Ah...promete que não vai rir...?

Kag:Confie, eu já disse que não vou.

Rin:Tudo bem, esse garoto em que esbarrei era um tremendo grosso, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, porque quando eu olhei pra ele, eu quase tive um treco.

Kag:Porque?Ele tinha muita espinha e era careca e zarolho?

Rin:Menos Kagome...menos...quase nada...

Kag:Ai Rin!Diz logo, eu to ficando curiosa!

Rin:...o garoto, era o que eu desenhei na noite anterior...o nome dele era Sesshoumaru...era idêntico ao meu desenho...parecia que, que tinha criado vida!

Kag:Nossa...mas...porque será que eu acho esse nome tão familiar?Tem certeza que não ta doente Rin?A gente pode te levar a um psiquiatra.

Rin:Não to mentindo!É verdade!Dá só uma olhada no desenho!-falou Rin enquanto procurava dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta um pedaço de papel.

Rin:Pronto...dá uma olhada nele.

Fala Rin estendendo o desenho na frente dos olhos de Kagome, desamassando um pouco o desenho.

PHUUUUURR!-cuspiu Kagome todo o suco de uva que tinha na boca na mesa, deixando-a completamente molhada enquanto olhava abismada para o desenho.

Kag:Eu não acredito!É o irmão do InuYasha!

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.5:Dia de surpresas**

BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP!-soava o despertador de Rin.

Rin:Uhn...droga!-reclamou com a voz sonolenta e meio rouca ao estender o braço e apertar num botão para desligar o despertador.-que horas são?

Rin olha ainda com os olhos semicerrados para o despertador digital, estreita um pouco os olhos e exclama.-Kami-Sama, vou me atrasar!

Rin sai correndo para o banheiro toma uma ducha rápida, penteia os cabelos superficialmente e joga a mochila nos ombros enquanto descia as escadas em direção a cozinha.E se espanta ao ver todos sentados à mesa comendo torradas, panquecas, bolos e suco, tranqüilamente.

Kou:Que cara é essa Rin?Aconteceu o que para essa cara de espanto?

Rin:Por acaso vocês estão acordados a quanto tempo?

Kouga:Acho que uma meia hora.

Rin:Por que não me chamaram?

San:Porta trancada.

Rin:Então por que não bateram na porta?

Mir:Seu sono pesado.

Rin:Por que não insistiram?

Inu:Porque a gente tem mais o que fazer.

Rin:Esqueçam, eu vou logo pro colégio.-fala pondo uma torrada na boca e correndo para fora de casa.

Ao Rin bater a porta, todos olham para Kagome.

Inu:Continuo achando que foi péssima idéia você adiantar o relógio da Rin.Ainda são 7:20

Kag:Olhem pelo lado bom, Rin-Chan acordou cedo hoje.-falava dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ayame suspira e todos voltam a comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin:Mas que droga!Nem acredito que fui a última a acordar...de novo!A Kagome também demora, mas hoje até ela acordou cedo!-falava consigo mesmo enquanto corria pelos corredores da escola, olhando dentro da bolsa como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Rin corria rápido pelo corredor enquanto tentava arrumar sua mochila que estava toda bagunçada.Nem percebera que enquanto corria, esbarrara em alguém a sua frente.Sua mochila caíra no chão espalhando muitos livros, deixando também uma Rin meio zonza sentada no chão.

Rin:Ô, você não olha por onde anda?-reclamava Rin sem olhar em quem esbarrara enquanto juntava seus livros no chão e colocava-os de volta dentro da mochila.

Pessoa:Analisando os fatos, quem esbarrou, foi você em mim, por ser tão distraída a ponto de ficar por aí correndo nos corredores cheios de gente, enquanto fica olhando seus livros.-falou o estranho com uma voz fria e indiferente.

Rin levanta-se do chão enquanto passava a mão na saia que usava, para tirar a poeira, olhando em seguida para a pessoa que lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Rin:Escuta aqui, eu...-começou Rin, que nada mais conseguira falar ao ver o rapaz em que tinha esbarrado.

Rin olhava fixamente dentro dos orbes dourados que via a sua frente, era um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 18 ou 19 anos, cabelos compridos e prateados, orelhas meio pontudas, forte, bonito, tinha um olhar sério e penetrante e tinha uma meia lua no meio da testa.Ele era idêntico ao desenho que havia feito, sem tirar ou pôr.Rin olhava estática para o ser a sua frente, era como se o desenho que havia feito na noite anterior do 'Sesshy', como apelidara carinhosamente, houvesse criado vida.Parecia que havia perdido a voz e que iria desmaiar.Era impossível uma coisa daquelas acontecer...ou não?

Rin:Desculpe...-foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar em meio a um sussurro quase inaudível.

O rapaz passou por ela sem nem ao menos dizer nada, Rin ainda estava totalmente perplexa, queria tirar aquela coisa da cabeça, poderia ser apenas uma coincidência, mas queria descobrir.

Rin:Como se chama?-falou Rin ainda parada no mesmo lugar em que estava ao levantar.

O rapaz inclinou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la, ainda de costas.

Pessoa:Posso saber o porque do interesse?

Rin:Eu..só quero saber...

Pessoa:Não tenho que lhe dar satisfação.-falou virando-se novamente para frente, porém duas delicadas mãos seguraram seu braço, e que tornara a perguntar.

Rin:Por favor...-falou soltando o braço dele ao perceber o que tinha feito, virando-se logo para tomar seu a andar na direção oposta.

Ses:Sesshoumaru...-falou, novamente andando.

Rin escutara o rapaz dizer-lhe o nome, mudara de idéia?Rin virou-se para olha-lo, mas ao fazer isso, percebeu que ele já havia ido embora.

Rin:Sesshoumaru...-falou para si mesma, dando um leve sorriso, enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto, Kagome estava deitada na cama lendo uma revistinha enquanto Sango passava perfume pelo corpo.

Kag:Você parece feliz com esse encontro Sango.-falou olhando a amiga por cima da revista.

San:Sim, estou mesmo...Kuranosuke(assim q escreve?)é um rapaz muito gentil.

Kag:E lindo.-Kagome completou, deixando Sango ruborizada.

San:Ah Kagome...deixe disso.

Kag:Eu quero que você seja feliz...ao lado de quem você gosta.

Sango baixou a cabeça, com a expressão meio chateada, mas para tentar esconder isso da amiga fingiu que fizera isso apenas para ajeitar a roupa, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome.

Kag:Pensei que você gostasse do Miroku.

San:Você sabe que eu gosto, mas eu não posso passar a vida esperando que ele mude aquele jeito mulherengo para ficar comigo.Além disso, ele nem gosta de mim...Não posso passar a vida esperando o Miroku.-falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cama.

Kag:Faça o que achar melhor, mas agora...deixe essa carinha triste de lado e se divirta com o Kuranosuke!Ouviu bem...?É uma ordem!

San:Está bem!-falou sorrindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na mesa da sala, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame e Rin jogavam mímica.

Kouga fazia alguns gestos mudos enquanto fazia um movimento circulatório com as mãos em algo imaginário.Ao mesmo tempo que os outros tentavam adivinhar o que o amigo estava imitando.Kouga então fez uma mímica de um tapa no próprio rosto.

San:Miroku...acertei?-falou Sango descendo as escadas, com Kagome do lado.

Kou:Acertou...!-falou indo sentar-se no sofá.-quer jogar também?

San:Não vou poder, eu vou sair com uma garoto.

Miroku, que não prestava atenção na conversa, ao ouvir a última frase que Sango pronunciara, acordou de seu transe e direcionou seu olhar para a mesma.

Mir:E que garoto é esse?-perguntou com um tom de voz meio ríspido.

Kag:Ah, é o Kuranosuke, um rapaz lindo, inteligente e educado, que respeita e gosta muito da Sango.-falou Kagome com intenção de que o Miroku ficasse enciumado.

San:Kagome!

Kag:Estou mentindo?

San:Bem...não.

Kag:Ótimo!Agora a Sango precisa ir porque senão vai deixar o príncipe encantado dela esperando!-falou praticamente empurrando Sango para fora da casa.-Tchau amiga!

San:Tchau Kagome!Tchau pessoal!-falou acenando do lado de fora.

Todos deram um 'tchau' e continuaram a jogar mímica, menos Miroku que preferiu virar a cara e ficar admirando os dedos.

Kag:Pois é!-falou Kagome também sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Miroku.-como Sango tem sorte...não é Miroku?

Mir:Eu...não acho nada.-falou virando o rosto para Kagome que o olhava interrogativamente.

Kag:Você não está feliz pela Sango?-perguntou sem propósito nenhum, o que na verdade era para incentivar Miroku a tomar alguma atitude.

Mir:Se é que alguém fica feliz do lado daquele almofadinha metido...-falou mais para si mesmo do que para Kagome.

Kagome deu uma risadinha abafada entre as mãos, então era isso?Miroku estava com ciúmes?Kagome achou aquilo magnífico, assim poderia tentar ajudar Miroku e Sango a ficarem juntos.E se não desse certo...bem, pelo menos ela teria tentado.

Kag:Miroku...você...está com ciúmes?

Aquilo foi como um choque para ele, não...ele não poderia estar com ele poderia estar com ciúmes dela, se ele queria ficar com todas as garotas do mundo?Está certo...Sango era bonita, meiga, inteligente, engraçada..e para ele, ela era muito especial.E confessava que nunca havia gostado de nenhuma garota como gostava dela.Será que estava apaixonado?

Mir:Eu...eu..-era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

Kag:Confessa de uma vez Miroku!Se você não tomar uma atitude vai acabar perdendo a Sango!

Mir:Isso nunca!-falou num impulso, nem pensou antes de falar.

Kagome abriu um sorriso feliz e satisfeito com o que ouvira de Miroku, que apenas ruborizou.

Kag:Então se é assim, você tem que dizer pra Sango o que sente por ela.

Mir:Tenha dó Kagome, a Sango não gosta de mim.

Kag:E porque é que você acha que ela sempre fica chateada quando você paquera outras garotas ou quando passa a mão nelas?Ela te ama Miroku.E você também.Então levanta esse traseiro gordo daí e vai atrás dela!

Mir:Eu não posso fazer isso!

Kag:Pode sim!Na guerra, no amor e lutar pela última rosquinha da lanchonete valem tudo!

Mir:Quer saber, você tem razão!Eu vou falar pra Sango o que eu sinto, ou eu não me chamo Francisco!

Kag:Miroku...seu nome não é Francisco ¬¬.

Mir:Esquece!O importante é que eu vou falar com ela.

Kag:Isso mesmo!Vai logo!

Mir:É isso aí!

Miroku pega seu casaco que estava pendurado e abre a porta parando em seguida e olhando para trás.

Mir:Kagome...onde você disse que eles iam se encontrar mesmo?

Kag:Mas eu não disse...

Mir:Então diz!

Kag:Eles foram naquela sorveteria lá pela ala D do colégio, bem perto das repúblicas 70 e 80.

Mir:Valeu Kagome!

E falando isso Miroku bateu a porta e sumiu da vista de Kagome.

Kagome suspirou satisfeita e foi jogar de mímica junto dos amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kag:Lararam..lararam,lararam...-cantarolava Kagome enquanto preparava um super sanduíche com o máximo de componentes calóricos que encontrou na geladeira.

Rin:Kagome...'cê tá aí?-perguntou Rin aparecendo na porta da cozinha e sentando-se de frente para Kagome.

Kag:Que foi Rin, você ta com uma cara meio tensa...

Rin:Ai K-Chan, eu preciso falar pra alguém...eu vou ter um troço se não contar.

Kag:Pode dizer.

Rin:Kagome, lembrando por favor, que por mais absurda que seja essa história insana e sem nexo..não ria.

Kag:Tudo bem.-falou enquanto enchia um copo com suco de uva e se sentava novamente na mesa.

Rin:Certo...lembra quando a gente fez aquele jogo do copo, e eu perguntei pra ele se eu ia me apaixonar, e logo depois perguntei qual era o nome dele?-Kagome assentiu com a cabeça enquanto mordia mais um pedaço do sanduíche.-bem, depois que a luz acabou e nós presenciamos aquele romântica cena de você e o InuY...

Kag:Por favor, pule essa parte da história...eu me lembro muito bem.

Rin:Ta...bem, depois disso eu fui pro meu quarto e fiquei imaginando como esse rapaz seria, e tipo assim...eu passei o que eu pensava, e desenhei numa folha de papel...lógico que eu sabia que não era real, mas eu gosto de imaginar as coisas...bem, continuando...hoje quando eu fui as pressas pro colégio eu esbarrei em um garoto...

Kag:Continue...-falou Kagome muito entretida enquanto prestava atenção atentamente a tudo que Rin dizia enquanto comia sanduíche com suco, como se fosse uma sessão de cinema do dia de estréia do filme.

Rin:Ah...promete que não vai rir...?

Kag:Confie, eu já disse que não vou.

Rin:Tudo bem, esse garoto em que esbarrei era um tremendo grosso, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, porque quando eu olhei pra ele, eu quase tive um treco.

Kag:Porque?Ele tinha muita espinha e era careca e zarolho?

Rin:Menos Kagome...menos...quase nada...

Kag:Ai Rin!Diz logo, eu to ficando curiosa!

Rin:...o garoto, era o que eu desenhei na noite anterior...o nome dele era Sesshoumaru...era idêntico ao meu desenho...parecia que, que tinha criado vida!

Kag:Nossa...mas...porque será que eu acho esse nome tão familiar?Tem certeza que não ta doente Rin?A gente pode te levar a um psiquiatra.

Rin:Não to mentindo!É verdade!Dá só uma olhada no desenho!-falou Rin enquanto procurava dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta um pedaço de papel.

Rin:Pronto...dá uma olhada nele.

Fala Rin estendendo o desenho na frente dos olhos de Kagome, desamassando um pouco o desenho.

PHUUUUURR!-cuspiu Kagome todo o suco de uva que tinha na boca na mesa, deixando-a completamente molhada enquanto olhava abismada para o desenho.

Kag:Eu não acredito!É o irmão do InuYasha!

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8.:Camping**

Miroku e Sango voltavam de mãos dadas para a república.Suas roupas colavam no corpo, devido a inesperada chuva que caíra aquela noite.Miroku começou a abrir a porta tão silenciosamente que chegava a ser ruidoso.Estava tudo muito escuro e silencioso, todos já deveriam estar dormindo.

Rin:Miroku, Sango!Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!-ouviu-se Rin de repente, enquanto a luz era ligada por uma Kagome muito sorridente.

Kou:Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você tomou juízo!-falou Kouga, dando tapinhas nas costas de Miroku.

Inu:Então vocês estão mesmo juntos?-perguntou InuYasha, recebendo um balanço afirmativo e tímido da cabeça de Sango.-Toma os cinco dólares Kagome.

Kag:Eu venci!Vamos,vamos...todo mundo aqui ta me devendo cinco dólares da aposta.

Mir:Vocês...já estão sabendo...O.O?-perguntou perplexo.

Aya:Bem, sabe como é...as fofocas se espalham rápido, e...bem..ahn...é isso mesmo!

Mir:Mas não faz nem uma hora.Ninguém mais tem privacidade nesse mundo.

San:Em parte a culpa é sua, foi você que decidiu se declarar na frente de todo mundo!

Mir:Até parece que você não gostou Sangozinha.

San:Ora..eu..não...ta,ta!Eu gostei, e daí?

Mir:Ah Sangozinha!Eu sabia!-falou pondo a mão no ombro da moça, mas que logo deslizou para um lugar não apropriado.

PLAFT!

San:E você continua o mesmo ¬¬.

Inu:Ei, vocês estão afim de acampar?

Aya:Acampar?Você ta convidando a gente pra acampar?

Kag:Amanhã é quarta feira, InuYasha.

Inu:Mas os próximos três dias são feriado por causa do aniversário do colégio.

Kag:Uhn...é verdade.Eu acho uma boa idéia, e vocês?

Todos ficaram pensativos por um momento, mas acabaram assentindo com a cabeça.

Inu:Ótimo, então vamos para o carro do meu meio irmão idiota, ele vai junto da gente pra garantir que não vamos fazer burrada.

Kag:Burrada?

Inu:O único jeito de convence-lo a ir conosco foi porque eu disse que tinham um amigo viciado por sexo, e que podia atacar as garotas, e outro que tem instintos psicopatas.falou no ouvido de Kagome.

Kag:E desde quando ele se preocupa com a nossa segurança?-perguntou da mesma maneira.

Inu:Ele não se preocupa, mas eu falei que como eu que tinha inventado essa idéia de acampamento, se eles fossem pra cadeia, ele que iria ter que pagar a fiança.-falou em um sorriso orgulhoso.

Kag:Você é um gênio!-falou já normalmente.

Inu:Então vão logo fazer suas mals!Sesshoumaru não gosta de esperar.

Rin corou furiosamente quando aquele nome passou por seus ouvidos, e lembrou-se que Kagome tinha dito que iria arranjar um jeito dele aparecer.Deu um meio sorriso com o pensamento de que iria reencontrar o rapaz.

Aya:Mas assim...viajar tão de repente?Eu não tenho saco de dormir ou repelente pra mosquito.

Inu:A gente compra no caminho.É para isso que o meu dinheiro existe.

Rin:Ricaço, então está certo, vou fazer minha mala.

E todos subiram velozmente as escadas, ansiosos para a viagem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos estavam no carro, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de um simples carro.Era enorme, talvez uma limusine, pois todos se acomodaram confortavelmente e as numerosas malas ocuparam muito espaço, e mesmo assim, depois de tudo isso, ainda sobraram acomodações.

Rin estava sentada no banco da frente, ao lado de Sesshoumaru, por insistência de Kagome.De vez em quando olhava de lado para o rapaz, que parecia muito concentrado em dirigir, mas mesmo sem perceber, Rin recebia raras espiadas pelo canto do olho.

Sango dormia pesadamente recostada na porta, Miroku cantava desafinadamente alguma música desconhecida e o restante tapava os ouvidos para inutilmente romper a voz estridente de Miroku em seus ouvidos.

Mir:Ooh myyy looooveee baabyy!E nada nunca iráá nos sepaaraaaaar!Ooh baaby!I love yooou!

Inu:CALA ESSA BOCA MIROKU!-tentava inutilmente InuYasha, cobrindo as meigas orelhinhas.

Mir:Tudo bem, eu canto outra.

Kou:Escuta Miroku, não precis...

Mir:I'm tôo seexyy froooom my looovee, too seeeexyy frooom my looovee!

Ses:Miroku…faça silêncio.-falou em voz baixa, friamente.

Miroku calou-se na mesma hora, faria bem em não contrariar Sesshoumaru.

Rin:Ufa!Obrigada sr.Sesshoumaru.

Ses:Disponha.-falou friamente sem desviar os olhos da estrada.-e dispense o 'sr.'

Rin:Certo...Sesshoumaru.-falou sorrindo.

Sés:Chegamos.-disse estacionando o carro em um ponto qualquer.

Todos apanharam seus devidos pertences (que não era pouca coisa) e seguiram para uma espécie de reserva florestal.

O lugar tinha muito verde e uma deliciosa fragância arbórea de campo, haviam alguna pássaros gorjeando, e tudo ficava ainda mais bonito com a lua cheia e as estrelas que se destacavam no manto negro do céu.

Kag:Que bonito!Onde vamos armar as barracas?

Rin:Que tal perto daquele rio?

Kag:Boa idéia!

Todos começaram a armar suas barracas, estavam tendo um pouco de dificuldade, mas depois de muito esforço e uma pequena (talvez grande) ajuda de Sesshoumaru, concluíram o serviço.

Inu:Terminamos!Graças a Deus!

Todos agora (com exceção de Sesshoumaru, que ninguém sabia onde estava) estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira, sentados em alguns tocos.

Kou:Ei, que tal algumas histórias de terror?

Aya:Ótimo, alguém aqui conhece alguma?

Mir:Eu, eu!Eu sei uma, eu sei!

San:Ta, acalme-se Miroku, conta a sua história n.n''.

Mir:Certo!Era uma noite de quarta feira, havia uma fatia de pão na torradeira.-iniciou com um tom de voz enigmático.-depois de três minutos a torrada ficou pronta, mas algo terrível aconteceu...fez uma pausa, fazendo suspense, enquanto todos se aproximavam para mais perto da fogueira.-não tinha manteiga na geladeira!

Rin:AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Inu:Para aí Miroku!Queremos histórias de terror, e não histórias de sabor!

Mir:Ah, de terror eu não sei não.

Todos:¬¬''

Aya:Eu vou contar uma, se chama:Noite sangrenta.

Rin:Eu..vou da uma..voltinha.

San:Ah não Rin!Vai dizer que ta com medo?-perguntou recostando a cabeça no ombro de Miroku, enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos.-fica mais um pouco.

Rin:Ah não!Eu vou ir dormir, já ta tarde.Boa noite!

Todos:Boa noite!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Já era de manhã, e todos com exceção de Rin e Sesshoumaru, pareciam muito cansados, apesar de estarem acordados.

Kag:Nháá...que sonoo!Eu quero dormir!-falou se espreguiçando, já preparando-se para dormir novamente.

Inu:Ah, nada disso!-questionou, enquanto erguia Kagome em seus braços.-você vai ficar bem acordada.

Kag;Maldita da hora em que tive que dividir a barraca com você!-reclamou se agitando.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_San:Eu vou dormir com a Rin._

_Kag:Não, ela vai dividir a barraca com o Sesshoumaru!_

_Rin:N-não!Quem vai dormir com ele é o InuYasha!_

_Inu:Eu não vou dormir com ele!_

_Kag:Então vai com o Miroku._

_Mir:Não, eu vou dormir com a Sango!_

_San:Nada disso!Desse jeito eu corro risco de vida!Eu durmo com a Kagome._

_Kou:Não1Eu vou dormir com a K-chan!_

_Aya:Não mano!Você vai dormir comigo!_

_Inu:Nem pensar!Com ela você não dorme!_

_Mir:Vamos fazer o seguinte então.Eu durmo com a Sango, o InuYasha com a Kagome, a Rin com o Sesshoumaru e o Kouga com a Ayame._

_Rin e Kou:Eu não estou feliz!_

_Mir:Então aprendam a ficar!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFIM DO FLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kag:Aaaaah!Não InuYasha!Não faça isso!-implorou se esperneando nos braços do rapaz.

Inu:Mas só assim você acorda!

Kag:Eu não quero ficar acordada!

Inu:Mas também não vai dormir!

SPLASH!

InuYasha jogou Kagome no rio.

Kag:Saco!-falou depois que cuspiu a´gua que tinha dentro da boca.

Kag;Pelo menos me ajuda a sair daqui!-pediu estendendo o braço.

Inu:Ta, mas sem gracinhas ouviu bem?

Kag:Tudo bem.-disse cruzando os dedos.

InuYasha estende a mão para Kagome, que num solavanco puxou-o para dentro da água.

Inu:E você prometeu...-falou olhando enviesadamente para Kagome.-Mas...não se preocupe, eu terei minha vingança.

Kag:O que você está tramando?

Inu:Você vai ver quando chegar a hora...-disse dando uma risadinha.

Kag:Credo!Assim me assusta!-disse, logo saindo da água.A camisola colando no corpo, realçando ainda mais o seu corpo curvilíneo.

Inu:Ahn...acho melhor você...trocar de roupa.-falou enrubescendo.

Kag:Ahn...tem razão.-falou também corando.

Mir:Iuhuu Kagome!Eu simplesmente A-DO-REI seu modelito!-dise, deixando Kagome mais sem graça ainda.

San:Miroku!-apareceu Sango, dando um tapa em seu rosto.-não precisa deixa-la assim, sem graça, todo mundo viu mesmo...menos o Kouga que ainda está dormindo, o que eu agradeço muito, porque senão ia ser o maior barraco.

Inu:Vocês, estavam vendo?-perguntou corado.

Mir;Claro que sim!Aliás...o que vocês dois estavam fazendo?Eu vi o InuYasha te carregando e...

Aya:Venham comer!-gritou Ayame ao longe, sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru, agitando algumas panquecas.

Kag;Bem, eu vou trocar de roupa.Já volto!-disse se esquivando da pergunta, que tinha fins indecentes.

Inu:Ai, ai.Por que eu sempre me meto nessas situações constrangedoras?-perguntou para si mesmo, enquanto saía da água.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já passavam das 3:00 da tarde e estavam com grandes mochilas nas costas, reunidos em volta do que na noite passada fora sua fogueira.

Kag:Prontinho!Terminei!-exclamou satisfeita, estendendo um papel no ar.

San:O que é isso?

Kag:Foi uma coisinha que eu preparei para fazermos durante o dia.-disse, logo em seguida mostrando aos outros.

PROGRAMAÇÃO

3:30-Passeio pelo local

4:30-Lanche

5:00-Banho no rio

5:40-Fazer uma casa na árvore.

XX:XX-Dormir

Rin:Nossa...você programou tudo O.O

Kou:Querida K-Chan, porque colou esses "X's", na lugar do horário?

Kag:Ah, é que imaginei que iríamos demorar no mínimo cinco horas pra fazer uma casa na árvore n.n

Inu:Mas você esqueceu do mais importante!

Kag:Sério?Não, não esqueci.

Inu:Esqueceu 'A hora do Ramen'

Kag:Co-como é?

Mir:Não tem ramen aqui InuYasha.

Inu:Tem sim!-disse trazendo consigo cinco grandes malas, logo em seguida tirando um pote de ramen de dentro de uma delas.-tá aqui!

Kou;E precisava ser tão estúpido ao ponto de trazer as cinco malas pra mostrar um potinho de Ramen?

Após dito issso, InuYasha abriu as cinco malas, revelando seu conteúdo.

Kag:Você encheu cinco malas inteiras, só de macarrão instantâneo!

Inu:Alguém como eu deve ser precavido.

Ses:InuYasha, você é patético.-falou no costumeiro tom frio.

Inu:Pelo menos não era eu que aos sete anos usava pijama dos ursinhos carinhosos.

Ses:Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você.

Inu:Feh!Kagome...não esqueça do ramen.

Kag:Certo, certo...'hora do ramen'.-repetiu escrevendo na lista.

San:Podemos ir?Agora!-perguntou visivelmente impaciente.

Kag:Ah claro!Vamos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos andavam pelo local, visivelmente maravilhados.Era um lugar muito bonito, haviam árvores altas e de folhas viçosas, a grama era macia e de pigmentação escura, algumas flores eram muito coloridas e diversificadas, e de vez em quando podiam-se ver alguns pássaros sobrevoando suas cabeças.

Kagome estava ajoelhada colhendo algumas flores que cresciam em um pequeno canteiro.Já estava consideravelmente afastada dos outros, por isso achou melhor ficar um pouco mais próxima deles, porém esqueceu tudo ao avistar mais ao longe uma cerejeira.

Kag:Como é linda!Acho que vou lá dar uma olhada.

E dizendo isso Kagome aproximou-se da árvore, e na ponta dos pés começou a aspirar o agradável aroma que exalava das pétalas de sakura.

Kag:Vou voltar agora, mas vou amarrar meu cadarço primeiro.-começo então a varrer o lugar com o olhar, até avistar um amontoado de rochas.Aproximou-se e apoiou seu pé em uma delas que, de repente, rolou para o lado, fazendo as outras fazerem o mesmo e dar espaço a uma espécie de buraco.Onde tropeçou e caiu.

Kag:Ai, onde estou?-falou consigo mesma massageando a cabeça.-...uhn, minha cabeça.

Kagome tentou levantar-se, mas desmontou no chão novamente.Estava com o corpo arranhado e sujo, as roupas um pouco rasgadas e tinha um corte na perna.

Kag:Meu corpo todo dói...estou me sentindo tonta...InuYasha...-e com isso, desmaiou.

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 –

Todos estavam conversando alegremente no acampamento.Menos um certo hanyou de cabelos prateados, que se sentia incomodado com a demora da garota Kagome, que havia saído e estava demorando a voltar.

#A Kagome não está demorando? – Falou o hanyou

#Tem razão.Acho melhor a procurarmos. – Respondeu Miroku

#Vamos todos? – Perguntou Sango.

#Óbvio que não povo estúpido... – Falou Sesshoumaru

#Eu vou!Afinal é minha mulher que sumiu!

#Cala a boca lobo sarnento quem vai sou eu!

Começou uma discussão de quem iria ou não, até que um irritado youkai decide pôr um fim na discussão de duas crianças.

#Quem vai é o Inu-yasha.

#Por que?Só por ele ser seu irmão?

#Vá Inu-yasha, e seja útil em algo.

Inu-yasha saiu procurando o cheiro de Kagome, mas com o aroma das plantas fazia o seu olfato ficar confuso e o cheiro dela sumia.Até que chegou em um local onde o cheiro de sakuras estava mais forte, na realidade o cheiro do sangue dela, deixando-o preocupado por isso resolveu segui-lo, parou próximo a um buraco.Desceu até lá, já que seus instintos diziam que provavelmente estaria ali.

Ao chegar no chão encontrou a pessoa que procurava desmaiada, pegou-a no colo e levou-a consigo até onde os outros estavam.Ao chegar todos viraram os rostos para ver se ele havia REALMENTE encontrado-a, coisa que foi confirmada pelos olhos dos próprios curiosos.

#Inu-yasha como ela está? – Falou Sango visivelmente preocupada.

#Ela está bem, mas limpe-a, vista-a e aí sim passaremos remédios em seus machucados.

#Certo...Ayame peça para o Miroku pedir para o Kouga pedir para o Sesshoumaru a caixa de primeiros socorros.

#Certo.

Assim todos foram fazer suas 'obrigações', logo Kagome já estava na barraca, limpa e arrumada, ainda iriam passar os remédios que estavam com Sesshoumaru.Inu-yasha recebeu a caixa de primeiro socorros de seu meio-irmão e cuidou da menina que se encontrava dentro da cabana desacordada. (AINDA?OK SEM COMENTÁRIOS!XD)

Quando Kagome acordou avistou um par de olhos cor de âmbar que reconhecia como de Inu-yasha.

#Kagome, você está bem?

#Sim estou! – tentou se levantar, mas ficou só na intenção mesmo já que duas mãos a fizeram se deitar

#Não se levante, descanse.

#Inu-yasha eu não vou morrer se eu me sentar sabia?

#Tem razão, você só iria quebrar...

#Não ia!

#Ia

#Não ia!

#Ia!

#Não Ia!

#Ia!

#NÃO IA!

#Vocês dois, parem de brigar!

#Sim, senhora Sango – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

#Que bom!Como você está Kagome?

#Eu estou bem Sango-chan.

#Não nos assuste de novo...

Na manhã do dia seguinte.

#Kagome-chan acorde... – Sango a olhava zangada.Respirou fundo – KAGOME!ACORE AGORA!

#Hein?Ah oi Sango.

#Vamos andar, venha. – Falou puxando a amiga. – Se arrume para tomar café.

#Está bem Sango-chan.

Kagome se arrumou, se vestiu com um short vermelho, uma blusa branca e um tênis.Saiu da cabana e foi comer junto aos outros.Claro que, como estavam Miroku e a Sango, foram ouvidos 'alguns' poucos sons de tapas que ecoaram pela floresta.

No caminho de volta para o carro do youkai responsável pelo grupo, as garotas se entreteram com as belas flores, árvores e pássaros que haviam no local, os meninos muito atentos a discussão de que o Miroku deveria parar de passar a mão nas garotas nem perceberam que elas haviam ficado para trás, continuando a andar afastando-se mais e mais.

Garotos:

Quando chegaram ao auge da discussão, resolveram pedir a opinião das garotas e olharam para trás esperando encontra-las, só que viram apenas a escuridão da mata, pois a noite já havia caído sem que percebessem.

#Onde está minha Sangozinha?

#Cadê a Rin?

#Onde está a Ayame e a Kagome?

#Onde está a Kagome?

Resolveram que cada um seguiria por uma direção, afinal o cheiro delas já não era mais sentido, apenas o aroma das plantas e árvores da região.

Garotas:

Na total escuridão da noite, perceberam que se encontravam só.Tamanho foi o desespero que cada uma correu para um lado, esquecendo-se do perigo que poderia haver e que iriam se perder ainda mais.

Inu-yasha:

'Kagome espere por mim...Não se machuque, por favor, espere eu te encontrarei.Maldição não estou sentindo o seu cheiro...'

A agonia era tanta que ele nem via por onde estava andando, só seguia seu coração.

Kagome:

Tinha corrido tanto que chegara há um local onde a mata era fechada,resolveu sentar-se abaixo de uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego que a muito perdera.

Inu-yasha:

Quando se deu conta, estava em um local onde a mata era fechada, respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro que tanto amava próximo, continuou a correr na direção do adorável aroma...Ao sentir que ela estava próxima começou a observar procurando indícios da jovem, e a encontrou em baixo de uma arvore encolhida de frio e medo.Aproximou-se...

#Kagome?

#Inu...Inu-yasha!

Ele sentou-se ao lado da jovem, abraçou-a e ficou assim pensando.Só que...

Miroku:

Procurara Sango, e a encontrara perto de um lago.

#Sango!

#Miroku!

Ele a abraçou com todas suas forças, com medo de perde-la de novo, mas dessa vez sem poder recupera-la.

Kouga:

'ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ IRMÃ!Espero que me encontre."

Logo a encontrara junto de um youkai lobo da tribo dela, se despreocupou,o viu aproximar o lábio para tocar os de sua inocente irmã e então...

Sesshoumaru:

Encontrara Rin, e como os outros se aproximou dela, abraçou-lhe e cheirou-lhes os cabelos

Todas as situações:

Kagome virou o rosto encontrando os lábios de Inu-yasha, e no momento mágico resolveram que eles se tocariam, se beijaram, no começo um beijo simples e tímido, mas depois ela entreabriu os lábios para que suas línguas se tocassem em um beijo mais avançado.

Miroku tocou os lábios com os de Sango em um mais um beijo desse casal.

Rin e Sesshoumaru continuaram abraçados até que ele em um impulso a puxou para si e deu um beijo.

Kouga ao ver o que aconteceria...

#PODEM PARAR AÍ!VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SE BEIJAR.

Só que ele berrou tão alto que todos os casais se separaram na hora, procurando-o por perto sem o encontrar continuaram com o que faziam.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desculpa pela minha demora, mas acho que fazer uma fic em que você está continuando é dose.Gente eu amaria responder as reviews, no entanto essa droga de espaço não está me animando, por isso...

OBRIGADA A TODOS E EU RESPONDO TODAS AS REVIEWS NO PRÓXIMO CAP.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A – sim, eu não morri...DÁ PARA UM SER VIVO COMENTAR NA FIC?É DIFICIL?Sim, eu estou chateada com essa 'falta de comentários'.

Capítulo 10 – Num tem nome não, podem inventar...

Depois de todos os desastres que ocorreram com os casais, que após o berro de Kouga ficaram constrangidos de mais para poder continuar o clima que se instalara entre eles, apesar de não saberem o motivo do berro e decidiram seguir para o local marcado.

Ao se encontrarem foram direto para o carro, da onde seguiram viagem para a República.

Horas se passaram, Sango dormia, Miroku cantava qualquer coisa (que nem na ida...), Inu-yasha tentava mata-lo, Rin dormia no banco do carona, encostada na porta.Ayame e Kouga discutiam alguma coisa sem muita importância.Kagome olhava pela janela, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa.Sesshoumaru simplesmente dirigia.

No carro o silêncio iria predominar, se não fosse pelo novo cantor, Kouga, que continuara o papel de Miroku, que pela primeira vez desde que entrara no automóvel parou de cantar, visto que havia sido ameaçado pela namorada do mesmo.

Uma hora se passou e finalmente o homem que estava como motorista posicionou-se em frente ao colégio, onde todos saltaram e seguiram para a república.

Resolveram então descansar e mais tarde prepararem o jantar.Só que algumas pessoas deram para trás.

#Ah, não quero fazer o jantar – Falava Kagome, manhosa.

#K-chan, ninguém quer, mas, então o que comeríamos? – Analisou Sango

#Vamos comer pizza – Sugeriu Miroku.

#Com que dinheiro?To sem um tostão furado! – Falou a menina que começara a conversa.

#Não se incomode com isso, K-chan eu pago para você – Falou o youkai lobo, Kouga.

#Muito obrigada, mas...

#Kagome, aceita logo, antes que eu lhe bata!Vamos encomendar pizza e pronto! – Falaram Sango e Miroku, que não estavam com vontade de ouvir. – Kouga, vai lá e compra para a gente! – Falou Miroku junto de Sango.

#Tudo eu! – Falou saindo.

Um tempo depois do youkai lobo ter saído uma nova discussão começou.

#Feh!Você 'ta sempre dando mole para o lobo sarnento, Kagome!

#Inu-yasha, eu não o deixaria pagar se não fosse eles – Falou apontando para o casal do outro lado da sala – Culpe-os e não a mim!

#Feh!Admita você gosta do lobinho!

#INU-YASHA, SE VOCÊ É UM CIUMENTO ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

#VOCÊ É MESMO UMA VADIA, NÓS NOS BEIJAMOS E DEPOIS VOCÊ VAI DAR MOLE PARA O LOBO SARNENTO.VOCÊ É UMA QUALQUER, UMA PROSTITUTA QUE NUNCA VAI MUDAR, VAI SEMPRE FICAR COM UM E COM O OUTRO AO MESMO TEMPO.

Fora de mais para a jovem, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e o hannyo só percebeu o que falou quando sentiu aquele cheiro, se sentiu muito culpado...Mas, antes de poder fazer algo ela saiu correndo.

No caminho da saída encontrou Kouga, que voltava com as pizzas, e ao ver seu estado tentou fazer algo, mas ela só explicou-lhe que era por causa do hannyo.

O youkai lobo ao chegar estava furioso, como aquele 'verme' pudera fazer _sua_ Kagome sofrer?

#INU-YASHA, a Kagome estava chorando por SUA culpa.ELA ESTÁ ARRASADA!

#Eu...Eu... – Tentou falar Inu-yasha.

#Sango, vamos busca-la – Falou Rin, que havia ficado quieta durante todo o tempo.

As duas jovens saíram em busca da amiga, mas após trinta minutos procurando-a caiu um temporal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu-yasha narrando

**Estava esperando impacientemente as duas voltarem com a Kagome, por que diabos eu tinha que trata-la tão mal?Ela não tem culpa do lobinho querer pagar para ela!**

**Quando a campainha tocou levantei-me afoito mas ao abrir e procura-la com os olhos percebi que o cheiro dela não estava lá, muito menos ela.**

**#Caiu um temporal, não pudemos continuar. – Falou Sango.**

**#Deixa que eu vou, não sou que nem vocês humanos fracos.**

**Sai procurando-a, o temporal continuava firme, eu não desistiria de encontra-la, sentia-me culpado, não que eu não fosse, afinal, eu tinha que proferir aquelas palavras malditas por puro _ciúmes!_**

**Eu não a amava, só que o lobinho não pode achar que ela é dele!Alias, por que diabos eu fiz aquilo?**

**Eu estava correndo fazia uma hora, a chuva não dava trégua, até que me lembrei de um lugar onde ela deveria estar, o parque central, uma vez ela comentou comigo que amava estar lá.**

**Então, com mais velocidade corri para lá, maldita chuva que não me deixava sentir o aroma dela.Cheguei lá e a vi deitada em um banco, aproximei-me dela pronta para lhe falar mais de mil desaforos quando percebi que ela estava dormindo, não sabia como ela poderia dormir no meio de uma chuva como aquelas.**

**Tentei acorda-la, o que foi em vão, mas eu vi que Kagome estava com febre, também, não era para menos, deveria estar a uma hora, ou mais, no temporal.Peguei em meu braços e a protegi como pude da chuva, como seu corpo estava próximo ao meu eu notei o cheiro de lágrimas, me senti mais culpado.Ela estava com febre, pois eu falara aquelas grosserias para ela, por tal motivo saíra correndo e ficara na chuva.**

**Após algum tempo cheguei na república, entrei e disse para Sango que trocasse as roupas da jovem em meus braços, ela não poderia passar mais tempo molhada do que já passara, mande-lhe que me chamasse depois.**

**Passados quinze minutos**

**#Inu-yasha, já fiz o que disse!**

**Fui para o quarto que ela estava, retirei-a da cama e disse para a amiga desta que puxasse os cobertores para baixo, afinal, ela merecia ser coberta.Assim que o fez, deitei-a de novo e a cobri, sentei na cama e esperei que Rin trouxesse o termômetro que a pouco eu pedira.**

**Medimos a temperatura dela e percebemos que estava baixa, demos remédio e pelo restante do dia ela não teve febre, no dia seguinte ela já estaria melhor com certeza.**

Dia seguinte

Acordei e me arrumei para ir ao colégio, ouvia Sango tentando acordar a Kagome, e ei um pequeno sorrisinho, ai, ela era uma dorminhoca de marca maior.

**Após um tempo Sango voltou, com uma cara não muito boa e falou.**

**#Vamos?**

**#Cadê a Kagome? – Perguntou Miroku.**

**#Ela acordou, mas a febre está alta de mais, pedi que ela ficasse em casa enquanto a gente ia para o colégio.**

**#'Ta certo, vamos.**

**Segui preocupado para a sala de aula, era minha culpa o estado dela ser aquele.O pior, as aulas passaram lentamente como se quisessem me culpar e atormentar pelo acontecido.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Kagome Narrando**

Abri meus olhos que pareciam tijolos, levantei-me da cama, fui beber água, minha garganta estava certa, no caminho da sala fiquei um pouco tonta, continuei andando apesar dessas sensações ruins, então minhas pernas ficaram bambas cai de joelhos, e logo depois desmaiei.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Inu-yasha narrando**

**Bateu o sinal do recreio, eu sai batido para a república, queria saber como estava Kagome, alguma coisa me dizia para ir para lá o mais rápido possível, talvez fosse só o fato de estar me sentindo culpado.**

**Ao chegar abri a porta e entrei, chamei por ela, mas ao vê-la caída no chão a voz morreu dentro da minha garganta, peguei-a no colo, pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas, coloquei-a na cama, medi a febre, que constatei estar altíssima, fui para a cozinha e voltei com uma bacia de água e uma pano.**

**Cheguei no quarto, seu rosto sereno não demonstrava o estado em que estava, fiquei com medo de que ela não melhorasse, me senti mais culpado ainda, tudo por minha causa, ela não merecia, ou talvez merecesse, ficava dando mole para o Kouga e...Ei, ó deuses o que eu estou pensando.**

**Molhei o pano pela milésima vez após dar-lhe o remédio e passei na testa dela, a temperatura não diminuíra nada, liguei para um médico que prometeu chegar lá logo.**

**Esperei pacientemente, paciência que eu nunca tive.Após uns vinte minutos, ô deuses eu perdi a aula, tudo bem, ele chegou e eu mostrei o quarto de Kagome, ele ficou lá por uns quinze minutos e saiu.**

**#Meu caro rapaz, cuide muito bem dela, compre estes remédios que vou receitar ela está com pneumonia, nada muito grave, mais se não tomar cuidado... – Ele entregou-me uma folha de papel,e falou – São vinte pratas a visita.**

**Tudo para completar meu dia, eu gastara vinte pratas com um médico que receitara uns remédios bestas, fui para a cozinha e em um lapso de memória me lembrei do chá que minha mãe fazia e o fiz para Kagome.**

**Coma xícara na mão, e ao entrar encontrei os grandes olhos azuis da minha colega de república me encarando, sentei-me ao seu lado, mas senti os cheiro de lágrimas e a ouvi resmungar:**

**#Eu não sou vadia...Eu não estava dando mole para o Kouga...Eu...- Não permiti que ela continuasse, a abracei...**

**#Kagome, calma, olha, o que aconteceu?Eu lhe encontrei deitada no banco da praça central...**

**#Eu não gosto do Kouga eu juro – Falou mais uma vez antes de começar a explicar. – Eu estava indo para algum lugar então começou a chover, não queria voltar para cá e então pensei em ficar em qualquer lugar, mas ao ver o parque me lembrei de como amava aquele lugar e sem que percebesse fiquei lá, mas, fiquei tonta e acabei desmaiando, acordei aqui em casa e fui buscar água, mas fiquei tonta de novo...e o mesmo aconteceu...Me perdoe, por lhe fazer perder aula**

**#Ei, sua tonta, o bem estar dos amigos é bem mais importante – Abracei-a mais uma vez, porém me embalei no cheiro de seu corpo e...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Oie!Gostaram do capítulo?Espero que sim, pois eu o escrevi com muito custo, afinal parece que meu ombro está querendo sair do meu corpo, estou com muita dor para responder as reviews, só peço mais reviews!**


End file.
